Modus
by Hinamori Hikari
Summary: Bukan Sasuke Uchiha namanya kalau tidak bisa membuat Sakura Haruno merona, baik karena gombalannya atau.. Modus? /kumpulan oneshoot/
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

 _Modus © Hinamori Hikari_

 _Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Kumpulan oneshoot_

 _Sasuke Uchiha - Sakura Haruno_

.

.

.

Sakura menggerutu sebal. Pasalnya, hari ini ia piket dan tak ada satupun orang yang mau membantunya. Padahal hari ini adalah jadwal Kiba, Lee, Chouji, Tenten, dan dirinya untuk membersihkan kelas setelah pulang sekolah. Namun selepas bel berbunyi, keempat teman gadis itu buru-buru pulang dengan alasan yang sebenarnya tidak masuk akal.

 _"Aduh, maaf Sakura. Nenekku dirawat gara-gara jatuh dari motor. Salah beliau juga sih, jalanan kok dijadikan_ track racing, _mana motornya juga dimodifikasi menyerupai motor pembalap. Jadinya jatuh deh saat sedang balap liar. Maaf ya" Tenten membungkukkan tubuhnya dan bergegas keluar kelas. Sakura yang hendak memanggil, tertahan saat seseorang menepuk bahunya._

 _"Err, Sakura. Aku juga harus pulang nih" Lee tersenyum kikuk. "Kepalaku terasa pening, mungkin efek dari ambeien yang kuderita beberapa hari ini. Maaf!" tanpa aba-aba, Lee berlari keluar kelas meninggalkan Sakura yang mengernyit bingung._

 _"Sakura" suara seseorang kini terdengar dari sisi kanan sang Haruno. Ternyata Kiba. "Err, kemarin Akamaru dikejar kucing dan sebuah tamiya menghantamnya. Aku harus merawat kaki anjing kesayanganku itu" Kiba membungkuk. "Aku permisi!"_

 _Sakura menggaruk tengkuknya._

 _"Sakura, Ibu menyuruhku pulang sekarang. Katanya ayam mentah dirumahku ternyata daging tiren dan harus segera dibasmi. Dah!" bahkan tanpa menunggu Sakura berbalik, Chouji melangkah cepat keluar kelas._

Menyebalkan. Sakura terus menyapu kelas dengan bibir mencebik dan merutuk tanpa henti. Mana dikelas ia sendirian pula, hanya bertemankan semilir angin dan bias mentari sore yang menerobos jendela kelas tanpa gorden.

"Sendirian?"

Sakura menoleh dengan cepat dan mendapati Sasuke Uchiha melangkah masuk dengan santai.

"Mana yang lain?"

"Tau ah. Sabodo" gadis merah muda itu terus melanjutkan kegiatannya tanpa memperdulikan kedatangan Uchiha muda satu ini. "Mau ngapain?"

"Buku matematika ku tertinggal" ucap Sasuke datar. Tungkainya melangkah menuju meja tempat biasa sang pemuda duduk dan menarik sebuah buku dari dalam kolong meja. "Besok kan PR matematikanya dikumpulin"

Sakura hanya mengendikkan bahu. Sapu yang dipegangnya mulai merambah pada kaki-kaki meja dan kursi, berusaha mencapainya agar bersih.

"Mau dibantu?"

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Memangnya tak apa?"

Sang ketua Jurnalistik itu hanya terkekeh. "Aku ada waktu luang. Lagipula kasihan kalau kau mengerjakannya sendiri"

Adik Gaara ini mengangguk-angguk. "Lap kaca jendela, ya?"

Dengan sigap, Sasuke mengambil pembersih kaca dan kain lap dari rak lemari kelas, lalu mulai turut membantu membersihkan jendela. Manik hitam khas Uchiha-nya sesekali melirik sang dara manis melalui ekor mata, dan tak ayal senyum tipis terpatri di bibirnya.

Seusai menyapu, Sakura mengambil penghapus papan tulis dan mulai menghapus coretan spidol berisi rumus dan angka yang guru Fisika torehkan tadi.

"Memangnya yang lain kemana?" tanya Sasuke, berusaha memecah keheningan. Tangannya tetap sibuk mengelap jendela yang sebenarnya sudah bersih dari debu.

"Mereka ada urusan masing-masing" jawab sang Haruno singkat. Sasuke mengangguk-angguk.

Merasa cukup dengan kegiatannya, adik Itachi itu mengembalikan lap dan pembersih kaca kedalam rak. Melihat Sakura kesulitan menghapus bagian atas papan tulis lantaran tingginya yang kurang memadai, Sasuke menghampiri gadis tersebut dan berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kalau butuh bantuan, bilang dong"

Entah apa yang membuat rona kemerahan mewarnai pipi putih Sakura kala menyadari tubuh depan Sasuke bersentuhan dengan punggung kecilnya. Terlampau mungil di hadapan pemuda itu membuat sang dara hanya setinggi pundak Sasuke.

Jemari Uchiha muda ini mengambil hapusan yang digenggam Sakura dengan lembut, sebelum tangannya terangkat dan mulai menghapus bagian papan tulis yang tak terjangkau si gadis. Dan _hell_ , kalau diperhatikan baik-baik Sakura terlihat terkukung dalam dekapan Sasuke.

Entah berniat iseng atau apa, sebelah tangan Sasuke yang bebas melingkar di leher sang gadis musim semi, membuatnya terkekeh kala Sakura sedikit berjengit namun tak ada protes apapun yang keluar. Aroma serupa _roseberry_ yang terasa manis menguar dari rambut merah muda si Haruno, yang entah mengapa membuat sang Uchiha begitu menyukainya.

Sasuke terus menghapus walau papan tulis telah bersih tanpa coretan setitikpun. Entah apa yang ia coba hapus sekarang. _Kenangan mantankah? /ehitumahHika/_

"Eum, Sasuke" panggil Sakura.

"Hn?"

"Papan tulisnya sudah bersih. Untuk apa kau terus terusan menghapus?"

Seakan tersadar, Sasuke menarik tangannya lalu berdehem singkat. "Tidak"

Ingin rasanya Sakura tertawa, namun begitu sadar bahwa jarak mereka masih sangatlah dekat, buru-buru gadis itu berujar, "menyingkirlah. Kita terlalu dekat"

Bukannya menjauh, pemuda itu malah menyeringai. "Bukankah kau suka?"

"A-apanya yang suka sih? Jangan mengada-ada" Sakura berusaha terlihat biasa dan tidak gugup. Sasuke terkekeh dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku tahu kalau kau suka. Jangan _tsun,_ nanti aku marah" entah apa maksud ucapan tak jelas Sasuke, namun yang pasti sang pemuda melepas pelukannya dan beringsut mundur.

"Ayo, kita masih harus mengepel" tanpa aba-aba Uchiha itu menarik pelan tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya, menuntun untuk pergi ke sudut ruang dimana pel dan embernya telah siap. Wajah gadis itu memanas, pipinya semakin merona.

"Eh, kau membersihkan meja guru saja" Sakura melepas genggaman Sasuke dan berlari menuju lemari lalu mengambil kemoceng, sekaligus berusaha menghilangkan panas di wajahnya agar Sasuke tak melihat. "Nih!"

Pemuda itu mengernyit. "Aku?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Iya, biar pekerjaannya cepat sele—"

"Jadi duta shampoo lain? BWAHAHAHA, ups" Sasuke menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kiri, lalu terkekeh geli.

"Sialan, cepat laksanakan saja!" siapa coba yang tidak dongkol kalau tiba-tiba Sasuke begini.

"Iya, iya" tak ayal tangan Uchiha itu menyambut kemoceng dari Sakura. Sementara sang Haruno sendiri melangkah mengambil pel disudut kelas. Kebetulan sebelum mulai membersihkan kelas, Sakura sudah mengisi ember dengan air dan cairan pembersih lantai .

"Mau dibantu?" tanya Sasuke saat Sakura hendak memeras pel. Gadis itu menggeleng. Namun bukannya menjalankan pekerjaannya, sang pemuda malah menghampiri Sakura.

"Bersihkan meja guru, Sas!" gadis merah muda itu berkacak pinggang dengan pel di sisi kirinya saat melihat Sasuke malah berdiri disampingnya.

"Malas ah. Maunya memperhatikan kamu saja"

 _Blush!_ Pipi Sakura merona entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. "Enak saja, cepat sana la— AHAHAHA, GELI!"

Dengan iseng, Sasuke menggelitik kulit Sakura dengan kemoceng yang ia pegang. Tak mau kalah, gadis Haruno itu menyodok perut sang pemuda menggunakan gagang pel, membuat Sasuke meringis kecil namun tetap semangat menggelitik Sakura.

"GELI, AYAM!"

"Awh, perutku sakit, _pinky!"_

"Hei jangan le— AHAHAHA, JANGAN! INI GELI!"

Haahh, sudahlah. Biarkan saja mereka melakukan apa yang mereka sukai, toh sudah besar ini. _Yang jomblo mah apa atuh, cuman bisa gigit jari :')_

 _._

.

 _Sementara di tempat lain ..._

"Eh, Sasuke ngapain sih menyuruh kita pulang duluan hari ini? Kalau bukan karena janji makan enak di restoran, mana mau aku pergi meninggalkan Sakura piket sendirian. Kasian tahu" Chouji bersandar pada tiang pinggir jalan seraya bersedekap, memandang ketiga temannya dengan bingung.

Tenten mengangkat bahu. "Biar saja lah. Kau seperti tidak tahu Sasuke saja"

"Tapi aku tidak enak pada Sakura. Alasanku tidak masuk akal sama sekali" Lee tertawa geli. "Apa hubungannya ambeien dengan pusing?"

"Lah, alasanku juga terdengar konyol. Akamaru tidak mungkin takut dengan kucing" Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Heh, kau pikir alasanku masuk akal? Nenekku ikut balap liar di jalan raya. Alasan macam apa itu?" Tenten mendengus.

"Kalau itu sih aku percaya. Cucunya saja macam begini modelnya, apalagi neneknya" gumam Chouji. Tenten mendelik.

"Eh, bantu aku mengerjakan PR Matematika dong. Aku tidak paham nih" Lee menggaruk tengkuknya, _out of topic_ sebenarnya.

"Ah, tenang saja. PR nya dikumpulkan minggu depan, kan? Bersantailah" Kiba mengibaskan tangan.

"Lho? Bukannya besok? Kok aku tidak tahu?"

"Tadi Pak Asuma masuk kelas saat pelajaran fisika untuk sekedar meralat ucapannya. Beliau harus pergi keluar kota selama beberapa hari, makanya pengumpulan tugas diundur sampai minggu depan. Kau tentu tidak tahu, karena kau dan Sakura sedang menghadap Pak Gai kan?"

"Oohh" Lee mengangguk-angguk. "Iya sih, tadi aku dan Sakura pergi ke ruangan guru Gai untuk membicarakan tentang lomba Karate. Yasudah baguslah, pulang yuk!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Hika's note :_

 _Bukannya nyelesain fict sebelumnya, malah bikin baru /dilemparbotolbekas/ wkwk maap yah, gabisa dibendung nih (?)_

 _Jadi ini adalah fict kumpulan os yang menceritakan gombal dan modusnya Saskey. Setting setiap os akan berbeda beda, jadi nggak anak sekolahan melulu. Bisa canon juga. Words ga banyak, mentok 1k atau 2k lah ya paling banyak._ _ **Tiap chap akan menceritakan alur dan setting yang berbeda, jadi sama sekali enggak ada hubungan antara chap satu dan chap selanjutnya. Intinya, akan membahas cerita secara terpisah.**_

 _Btw, FFN kok makin sepi yah? Hika jadi rada males buat main. Atau jangan jangan kualiatas menulis Hika menurun, makanya reviewnya dikit juga. Heuu :"3 kritik dan sarannya dong qq ;"_

 _Review?_


	2. Ngaret

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **[ Sasuke x Sakura]**

 **Modus © Hinamori Hikari**

 **Indonesian!AU! / bahasa non-baku**

.

.

.

"Sakura kok beloman dateng, dah? Ngaret banget anjir." Naruto merebahkan diri diatas karpet beludru yang terhampar di ruang tamu rumah keluarga Uzumaki. Netranya lantas bergulir kearah jam yang terpasang di dinding sebelah barat. "Udah telat dua puluh menit, nih."

"Kerjain duluan aja yuk, daripada buang-buang waktu." gadis cantik yang masih memiliki hubungan darah dengan Naruto lalu menyahut. Rambut pirangnya yang habis dicat itu sedikit dikibas manja.

"Dodol. Jurnal hasil penelitiannya kan dibawa semua sama Sakura." Naruto mendengus kesal kearah sang sepupu. "Apa yang mau dikerjain, coba."

"Kerjain sebisanya dulu deh, misal kata pengantar gitu. Nungguin Sakura nyampe sini mah keburu kiamat duluan." Ino —sepupu Naruto— mulai bergerak untuk menyalakan laptop dan membuka-buka buku yang tersedia seadanya. Mahasiswi jurusan biologi ini kemudian sibuk mencari kata-kata yang pas sebagai pembuka. Sebenernya sih dia udah biasa bikin makalah atau hasil laporan atau sejenisnya gitu, tapi tetep aja yang namanya bikin kata pengantar kudu hati-hati. Kalo asal-asalan dan yang bersangkutan malah tidak berkenan —seperti salah atau kurang dalam penamaan gelar—, yaaa siap diceramahin aja. Gelar aja kok diributin. Percuma gelar banyak dan panjang, toh kalo udah balik ke Yang Maha Kuasa gelarnya cuman satu. Almarhum.

"Sas, jangan diem aja."

Sasuke hanya melirik. Ponsel yang sedari tadi menarik atensinya itu lantas dimatikan dan dimasukkan ke saku. "Sakura mana?"

"Daritadi juga kita ngebahas dia, budek. Gatau tuh kemana."

Rencananya hari ini Naruto, Ino, Sasuke, plus Sakura hendak mengerjakan tugas bersama di kediaman Uzumaki yang terletak di tengah kota. Tugas dari sang dosen tercinta, yang saking cintanya sampe rasanya minta dijorokkin dari atap kampus. Tugas praktikum yang mengharuskan para mahasiswa membuat kelompok dan lantas mengerjakan laporannya bersama. Harusnya sih gitu. Tapi sayangnya, yang membawa semua catatan hasil praktikum kemarin belum nampak batang hidungnya. Apa yang mau dikerjakan kalau begitu? Salah sendiri yang bawa catatannya cuman satu orang.

"Motornya mogok kali." Sasuke yang daritadi diem doang mulai angkat bicara. " _Positif thinking_ aja."

"Anjas, sejak kapan lo bisa _pothink_? Kerjaan lo kan nyumpahin orang, Sas." Naruto agak-agak heran dengan sahabat sehidup-sehidupnya yang keliatan anteng aja, nggak banyak bacot kayak biasa. Iyalah sehidup-sehidup, ogah banget sehidup semati. Mati mah sendiri aja, gausah ngajak-ngajak.

"Pala lu. Gua mah anak sopan."

"Cuih. Penggal kepala gua kalo lu jadi anak sopan."

Tumben-tumbenan Sasuke nggak nyerocos kek kereta kalo ada yang ngaret. Sasuke itu tipe yang nggak suka ngulur waktu. Dia itu keras dan penuh kedisiplinan, ajaran dari bapaknya yang kebetulan seorang jendral. Kalo ada yang ngaret, beuuhh emak-emak kecolongan daleman juga kalah cerewetnya. Orang-orang yang kebetulan apes ada di dekatnya, bakal kena semprot abis-abisan. Ngoceh tentang betapa berharganya waktu, seperti kata pepatah _'time is money'._ Kalo ngoceh doang sih gapapa, lha ini kadang-kadang sambil nodongin gunting kek si tokoh merah absolut dari fandom sebelah. Makanya nggak ada yang berani ngaret kalo punya janji atau satu kelompok tugas sama mahasiswa diktator ini. Ngaret 5 menit aja bakal kena ceramah 2 jam plus gunting didepan muka, apalagi Sakura yang telat 20 menit dari waktu yang udah ditentuin. Nyari mati sih namanya, tapi anehnya Sasuke adem ayem aja.

Baru aja Naruto hendak membuka mulut, tiba-tiba terdengar suara cempreng dari arah pintu gerbang yang terbuka setengah. " _Assalamualaikum!_ Narutooo~"

Kepala Naruto mendongak. " _Wa'alaikumsalam!_ Masuk aja, Sak."

Tak lama, sesosok gadis manis bertubuh mungil masuk ke dalam rumah Naruto sambil masang muka polos nan watados. "Sori yhaa~ tadi angkotnya pake acara ngetem dulu, makanya lama. Dan gue kira dari depan komplek sampe rumah lu tuh deket, ternyata jauh juga." Cerocosnya.

"Ya kan lo kebiasaan pake motor. Kalo jalan kaki emang sebenernya jauh." Naruto berujar santai. "Emang motor lu kemana?"

"Pas udah mau berangkat tadi, tiba-tiba mogok dan gabisa dinyalain sama sekali. Mana motor yang satunya lagi dibawa bokap ke rumah om. Kalo mobil, gue gabisa bawanya. Makanya naik angkot." Sakura lalu duduk disebelah Sasuke seraya menatap melas ke arah sang pemuda. "Sori ya Sas, gue tau lo gasuka orang yang ngaret. Tapi ini diluar perkiraan banget."

Anehnya, Sasuke hanya mengangguk santai seraya menepuk pundak Sakura pelan. Modus. "Selo aja, aku gabakal ngomelin kamu kok. Kan kamu cewek." Sahutnya kalem.

Halah, bulu badak. Sejak kapan Sasuke jadi _oh-so-gentleman_ gini? Dia kalo ngomelin orang tuh nggak kenal jenis. Cewek, cowok, muda, tua, semua kena semprot kalo nggak disiplin. Dan apa-apaan anjir, ngomongnya pake aku-kamu. Mati aja lo Sas, nyebur sono ke laut.

Naruto jadi mengerutkan kening. Dia curiga kalo sebelum nyampe sini, Sasuke keserempet becak lewat atau kejedot trotoar pinggir jalan. Atau jangan-jangan dia bukan Sasuke yang asli? Sasuke yang asli sebenernya diculik pas lagi jalan kesini dan yang ada dihadapan mereka adalah alien yang menyamar kayak di drama korea. Naruto curiga, kayaknya ada udang dibalik capcay.

"Yaelah Sak, kok lu jadul dah." Ino kini berbalik dan memandang sahabat baiknya dari jaman ingusan. "Kenapa nggak pake ojek online, coba?"

"Gapunya aplikasinya, hehe~"

" _Download_ dong, pinter."

"Memori hape gue kepenuhan, No. Makanya gamuat _install_ aplikasi yang kapasitasnya gede." Sakura hanya cengengesan.

Ino memutar bola matanya. "Makanya jangan kebanyakan nyimpen foto _abs oppa_ atau video _hot oppa_ lagi konser sambil basah-basahan." Gadis cantik itu tersenyum jahil.

"Ino!" Sakura menyambit Ino dengan sapu tangannya, nggak terima aibnya dibongkar tiba-tiba. Didepan Naruto dan Sasuke pula.

"Makanya cari pacar sana, jadi ada yang bisa dimanfaatin buat antar jemput gratis," Ino mengerling. "Tadi aja gue kesini dianter sama Sai."

"Yaelah No, lu kayak nggak hapal betapa kolotnya nyokap-bokap gue. Udah tau gue anak tunggal, perempuan pula. Mana diizinin buat pacaran." Sakura mendengus. "Bokap gue bilang, kalo ada yang mau macarin gue kudu menghadap dulu sama dia. Udah kek ngelamar aja."

Ino ngakak. "Sabar ya."

"Hoi," Naruto mengorek kuping dengan bosan. "Jadi kapan ngerjainnya, nih? Gece lah."

Dan tanpa mereka sadar, ada seulas seringai tipis dari satu-satunya pemuda emo yang tidak menanggapi ocehan para mahasiswa itu daritadi.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, pekerjaan mereka selesai. Setelah istirahat sejenak sambil beres-beresin barang yang berserakan, Sakura lantas berdiri dan pamit pulang.

"Oi, gue duluan ya. Udah malem nih, takut gaada angkot lewat."

Naruto memandang teman satu kelasnya dengan khawatir. "Yhaa Sak, masa lo pulang sendirian? Udah malem gini mah ngga baik cewek pulang sendirian. Entar lo malah kenapa-kenapa, lagi." Naruto kemudian ikut berdiri. "Gue anter lu pulang. Tunggu bentar, gue ambil kunci motor dulu."

"Ngga usah, Nar." Bukan Sakura yang menjawab, melainkan Sasuke. "Sakura sekalian pulang sama gue aja, kan kita rumahnya satu arah." Sasuke mengambil tas punggungnya lalu menyampirkannya di pundak. "Gapapa kan Sak, kamu pulang sama aku?"

Sakura mengangguk, tapi kalo diperhatiin baik-baik maka pipinya sedikit nge- _pink_.

"Heleh. Modus kuadrat lo Sas." Ino menimpali.

"Yaudah deh." Naruto pun urung dan kembali duduk.

"Oh ya," Sasuke membuka suara sambil menatap Sakura. "Papa kamu ada di rumah nggak jam segini?" Basa-basi dikit, padahal tau faktanya.

Sakura mengernyit, namun tak urung ia menjawab. "Biasanya sih Papa jam segini beloman pulang, tapi hari ini dia libur sih, jadi ya pasti ada. Emang kenapa?"

Satu seringai lolos dari bibir Sasuke dan Sakura mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres.

"Aku mau izin sama Papa kamu buat macarin kamu," seringai itu belum pudar. "Biar kalo ada apa-apa, kamu bisa ngehubungin aku."

Sakura mematung. "T-tapi Papa—"

"Oh ya, sekalian pas _weekend_ nanti aku, Mami, Papi, sama Kak Itachi mau dateng ke rumah. Mau ngelamar kamu. Jadi Papa kamu gapunya alasan buat nolak."

Krik.

Hening.

Sasuke menyeringai, Naruto melongo, Ino terkikik, dan Sakura yang hanya mematung dengan rona yang menjalar hingga kuping.

 _Geez._

.

.

.

 _Hika's note._

 _OTANOME MAMA UCHIHA SAKURA /lemparconfetti/ wishnya semoga asistennya om Masashi atau om Masashinya sendiri atau siapalah itu bikin adek buat Sarada, biar penerus Uchiha gak cuman satu. Kalo perlu bikin kesebelasan sekalian /ditabok. Oh ya, bilangin ke Sasuke tuh, romantisnya jangan cuman disimpen berdua napa. BAGI-BAGILAH KE PARA SSL YANG HAUS AKAN MOMEN SASUSAKU, KAMI INI BUTUH FANSERVICE SS OIII /teriakpaketoa. Berasa maso banget sumpah, maso semaso maso nya ngeliat SasuSaku begitu doang di canon. Argh berasa pengen terbang ke Jepang trus nabok om Masashi sama asistennya, nyuruh kerja rodi bikin moment SS /curhat. Eps terakhir juga begitu doang, mana puas atuh mak ;" yhaa kita mah apa atuh fans pinggiran yang harus puas sama apa yang dikasih biarpun cuman seadanya /cry/ mudah2an di boruto ada lah yhaa secuil dua cuil adegan SS biar ga pada maso amat. Btw yg naruto gaiden itu dibikin animenya ga sih?;"_

 _Tadinya mau bikin canon, tp nanti jadinya aneh wkwk. Jadilah fict gaje ini. Okesip lah ya, sekian curhatannya dan sampai jumpa di modus Sasuke lainnya!_

 _Psstt, ada_ _ **omake**_ _oi!_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Omake**_

 _._

 _._

Sasuke menatap jam yang terpasang unyu di dinding barat rumah Naruto. Sudah hampir 10 menit dan gadis uhukincarannyauhuk belum juga nampak batang idungnya. Tumben, biasanya gadis itu tepat waktu. Diraihnya ponsel dari dalam saku dan mulai mengirimkan SMS pada seseorang secara diam-diam.

 _ **From : U. Sasuke**_

 _ **To : Calon Mama Mertua**_

 _Assalamualaikum, Tante. Ini saya, Sasuke. Saya mau nanya Tante, Sakura udah berangkat dari rumah belum ya? Kebetulan Sakura satu kelompok sama saya, tapi tidak biasanya dia datang telat. Saya takut ada apa-apa dengan Sakura, karna saya sebagai ketua kelompok bertanggung jawab atas semua anggota. Sekian Tante, maaf mengganggu. Wassalam._

Sasuke tersenyum miring. Sesekali SMS camer mah gapapa kali ya, itung-itung pendekatan. Jangan tanya darimana Sasuke bisa mengenal Ibu Sakura dan bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan nomor telponnya. Oh ayolah, Sasuke punya seribu satu cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang harus ia miliki berbekal nama dan jabatan. Hwhwhw. Bukan Sasuke namanya kalo nggak bisa dapetin apa yang dia mau.

 _Ting!_

Ah, sudah dibalas rupanya.

 _ **From : Calon Mama Mertua**_

 _ **To : U. Sasuke**_

 _Wa'alaikumsalam, Nak Sasuke. Sakuranya udah berangkat lima menit yang lalu. Motornya mogok, sedangkan motor satu lagi dipake papanya Sakura. Jadi terpaksa dia naik angkot, dan kemungkinan dia terlambat sampe rumah Naruto. Kalo dia telat, jangan dimarahin ya Nak. Sakura itu kalo dimarahin pasti nangis, haha._

Ujung bibir Sasuke terangkat. Ah, dia jadi makin mengenal sifat calon pendampingnya ini. Ya gamungkin lah Sasuke marahin Sakura, nggak tega liat marmut kecil nan imut itu harus meringkuk ketakutan karna dimarahin. Tanpa diingatkan pun Sasuke ogah memarah gadis yang udah dia taksir dari awal masuk perguruan tinggi. Karna dia berjanji, tidak ada satupun air mata Sakura yang boleh menetes selama gadis itu bersama dirinya. Hazek. Siapapun orang yang berani bikin dd Sakura nangis, siap-siap gunting nembus kepala.

 _ **From : U. Sasuke**_

 _ **To : Calon Mama Mertua**_

 _Haha, saya tidak akan memarahi Sakura kok, Tante. Sudah menjadi prinsip saya untuk tidak memarahi atau membentak perempuan, karna saya sangat menghargai sosok perempuan dalam hidup saya :) oh ya Tante, boleh tidak kalau nanti selepas kerja kelompok, saya mengantar Sakura pulang? Sekalian saya mau mampir dan hendak berbincang sesuatu dengan Om dan Tante._

Yhaa bohong-bohong dikit gapapa lah yaa. Demi membuat nama baik semakin berkilau didepan calon mertua. Mebuki kan nggak tau kalo Sasuke nggak pandang bulu dalam marahin orang, terkecuali Sakura tentu saja. Hahaha. Kalo Mebuki —ibunya Sakura— sampe tau kalo Sasuke demennya nyeramahin orang ngaret, mungkin nama Sasuke bakal dicoret dari list calon menantu idaman.

 _Ting!_

 _ **From : Calon Mama Mertua**_

 _ **To : U. Sasuke**_

 _Oh boleh dong, Nak. Pintu terbuka lebar buat kamu, jadi kapan aja mau dateng kesini selalu disambut hangat kok. Kebetulan Om hari ini juga libur, jadi nanti lebih enak ngobrolnya. Gausah takut, papanya Sakura nggak galak kok. Hahaha._

Sasuke menyeringai. Lampu hijau udah dinyalain sama calon mama mertua, tinggal tunggu lampu hijau dari calon papa mertua. Ayolah, kayaknya ngga susah kok. Kalo rencananya nggak berhasil, dia masih punya kartu truf yang lain. Tentu saja dengan melibatkan keluarga Uchiha sebagai 'pelumas' dari rencananya.

"Sas, jangan diem aja." Suara Ino bergaung di telinganya.

Sasuke melirik. Yasudah, tinggal jalankan rencana doang kan?

 **End**


	3. Good Bye!

Hai, Hika disini! Masih ada yang ingat dengan cerita ini atau bahkan saya?

Duh, udah setaun lebih ninggalin cerita ini, berbulan-bulan juga sejak terakhir mampir ke fandom ini. Masih ada yang inget Hika ga ya? Mw nanges aj akutu huhu.

Tujuan Hika mampir cuman mau bilang terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya sama fandom ini. Ini adalah fandom pertama Hika dilahirkan(?), berkembang, dan mulai mengenal dunia penulisan. Fandom yang sangat berarti bagi Hika, karena disinilah Hika mengembangkan diri menjadi author pertama kali. Banyak banget kenangan disini, Hika jadi rela ga rela juga buat pindah sebenarnya huhu.

Pokoknya, terimakasih banyak kepada para reader yang menyumbang review, fav, follow, atau silent reader sekalipun. Hika sayang kalian!

Hika mau ngasih tau kalo Hika pindah ke wattpad. Dan beberapa cerita Hika juga dipindahkan kesana, salah satunya dari fandom ini. Tapi sebelumnya Hika mau tanya, **kira-kira beberapa cerita ini mau dipublish ulang di wattpad ga?** Takutnya udah pada lupa, makanya Hika nanya hehe. Kalau banyak yang setuju, mungkin Hika bakal publish ulang (dengan revisi) dan dilanjutkan disana. Kalo engga, ya engga hehe.

Yosh, segitu dulu. Pokoknya Hika cuman mau pamit dan mengucapkan beribu terimakasih pada kalian semua. Tanpa kalian, Hika nothing hehe. Selamat bertemu di lain tempat!

.

 **Btw cerita apa yaa yang enaknya dipublish ulang trus dilanjutin ceritanya?**

 **.**

 **Wattpad ; hinamorihika_**


End file.
